


Just a Fetch Quest

by Firebird963



Category: Class of the Titans (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Self-Indulgent, Sex Pollen, Sure they could leave the danger but why not indulge?, Tags May Change, Trans Archie, Trans Character, androgynous Neil, no betta readers we die like Zagreus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird963/pseuds/Firebird963
Summary: Team Argonauts haven’t been at New Olympia Academy for long but it’s already time for their first field mission together. Under the watchful eyes of the more experienced team Chthonic they delve into one of Eros’ temples to gather samples of a strange plant that has been growing wildly over the past couple weeks.Just get in, grab some samples, and get out. What could go wrong?(Takes place in an AU where the seven are in a secret school full of would-be heroes in training and other Greek supernatural beings. Ya know like the original show concept.)
Relationships: Archie/OC (Class of the Titans), One sided Archie/Atlanta (Class of the Titans)
Kudos: 1





	Just a Fetch Quest

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way made to bash Archie/Atlanta, I actually do like the ship, I’m just being self-indulgent for my own sake along with just practising writing these characters.
> 
> Also, I wrote them as being 18+ in a more college-like setting
> 
> The first chapter is SFW

The group of ten young adults travelled through a thick forest, searching for a long-forgotten temple of one of the most powerful forces known to the world.

Eros, both a God older than the titans themselves and the son of Aphrodite. While very confusing to mortals such contradictions were something one had to get used to in this new life thrust upon them. The Gods didn’t bat an eye at such things so why should they?

The mission itself was pretty simple, grab samples of some mysterious plant, explore the temple for any other weirdness that might be causing this flower to grow so rapidly, then leave with their findings.

“So what exactly are you three here for anyway?” Atlanta asked, clearly irritated that their group had to be babysat by another group of people their own perceived age.

Zag shrugged, “We’re just a few extra sets of hands encase things go sideways, just pretend we’re not even here.”

Team Chthonic, when it came to being heroes they had the seven beat by a landslide, having started their training basically since they could walk and raised together making them work incredibly well as a unit as well as just being skilled fighters on their own.

In fact, it was easy to mistake them for siblings at a glance, with their matching white hair. Though it was clear Zag, the very white son of Hades, had no biological relation to the two women mortal wise.

The other two members, Percy and her fraternal twin sister Tessa. Were polar opposites of each other.

Percy was a big woman, built like an Amazonian with darker skin then Odie, yet had patches of pale skin, vitiligo, across her face and hands. Mismatched brown and blue eyes, hair in dreadlocks and tied up out of her face. Stirn faced and honest to a fault. Seeming as untouchable and immovable as death itself though not inherently violent or aggressive.

Her sister on the other hand with lith, an albino, kinky curly hair that could be mistaken for sheep's wool or a cloud and it was everywhere. Her eyes glistened like rubies even under pink glasses. Despite her comforting smile and just, always seems genuinely happy to just be around people, she had this perpetual bags under her eyes. The sorceress was always in soft comfy clothes and walked or in this case, floated, with the support of a staff. Despite appearing to be no older than Atlanta or Archie.

Jay couldn’t help but aspire for his team to one day have what they had, though for now, he wanted to focus on just, not having so much infighting over girls and other petty bull shit. Though when they got along there was no one else he’d want as a family.

Theresa was leading the way, barely a step ahead of Jay, “I’m getting a… Weird feeling about this mission.”

“Weird good or weird bad?” Jay asked carefully.

“Weird like, I guess uncomfortable? I don’t think anyone is going to get hurt.”

“Well, that’s good… Right.”

Therisa pierced her lips for a moment before nodding, “Ya, it’s good.”

Atlanta trotted ahead to go continue her complaints to someone she knew would listen.

“Don’t you think it’s rather, I don’t know, degrading to have these guys following us around like we’re lost school children,” She whined. The former huntress of Artemis was used to being on her own for months at a time. Hunting a single stag or lion of whatever struck her fancy. Suddenly working with a team was hard enough, working with a team of mostly men? No easier. Now, this? It was an insult to everything she’d ever learned, everything she knew she could do.

Archie nodded though he honestly didn’t care about the extra guests, especially since Tessa and Zag were pretty nice. Though he wasn’t going to say that to her. After all, he was just lavishing in her undivided attention.

“I can still hear you!” Zag teased in a sing-song voice from the back before getting an elbow from Percy.

“Leave the children be.”

Atlanta’s nose crinkled and Archie couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

“The fresh air is kinda nice though, don’t you think?” Tessa asked no one in particular, voice soft as the breeze through the trees.

Odie, who was near the back, struggling with his equipment sighed, “I guess it’s not so bad. Weather has been pretty nice. Not too hot, not too cold. We probably need fresh air.”

“Speak for yourself,” Neil whined, “I was going to spend the day with mommy-” aphrodite “-and now I’m stuck out here, getting eaten alive by who knows what?” They swatted away another bug.

“Aren’t you the one who’s always bragging about how everyone wants a piece of you?” Archie pointed out, bringing out an eruption of giggles from the other teens excluding Neil and Percy.

“Listen!” Neil raised his finger but was quickly hushed by Therisa.

“Guys, we’re here.”

Sure enough, stepping through the bush they found themselves at the temple, it looked no different from any other small abandoned greek temple. Though they had long since learned that this was just for appearance's sake.

“There should be a way inside around the statue,” Jay stated as they travelled up the stairs.

Team Chthonic pulled back further. Letting the little Argonauts work.

Sure enough, the statue of Eros stood tall, proud and pretty. Time and weather washing the paint off marble stone leaving only white remains though the detailing was impeccable.

“Alright, there should be a set of loose tiles that’ll lead us down,”

Odie began setting up his equipment while Neil leaned against the statue's base, watching the others work

“Are you going to help or just stand there and look pretty?” Atlanta hissed in annoyance.

“Is that a rhetorical question or?”

“Just get down here before I throw you down here.”

“Kinky” Neil smirks as he gets down to help which only makes the huntresses blood boil.

Archie raised a brow at this, “You okay?”

“I just don’t get why you people have to be so vulgar.”

Archie was about to ‘not all men’ but quickly realized that would end badly for him. If Atlanta didn’t kill him he was pretty sure someone else would. Besides. He felt he could barely call himself a ‘man’ at this point in his life.

“You know Neil, they’re just being-”

“I found something!” Theresa said excitedly, lifting up a panel, perfectly blended into the tiles. Once up it revealed a staircase going down into the darkness of the temple proper.

“Good job Therisa,” Jay praised, a small pat on the shoulder as he looked down into the inky blackness. There was a strange, albeit, very pleasant smell coming from the basement.

“Here,” Odie passed the fearless leader the duffel bag, now less heavy without some of the computing equipment. “Should have everything you need to collect the samples. Plus flashlights, some freshwater. Not that you should be down there long but… You never know with a place like this…”

His voice drifted off somewhat as he glanced into the cramped stairway.

“Aren’t you coming with us?” Jay asked, pulling the bags slung over his shoulder without much thought.

The younger man let out a weak laugh, “Into a tiny dark dungeon? Absolutely not.”

“I thought you nerd types love Dungeons and Dragons?” Neil stated, already heading down before Odie could answer.

“Fantasy and reality are two different things and I’d rather be up here, where I can get you guys some help should you be, oh I don’t know, buried alive!”

“We’re not gonna be buried alive,” Archie groaned.

“He’s kinda right,” Atlanta said, “The temple may look like shit on the outside but people were actually living here just a few weeks ago before this flower problem started. I’m sure they wouldn’t let their home collapse on top of them.”

Jay raised his hand to dismiss the others, honestly, this wasn’t worth the fight.

“It’s okay Odie, you can stay up here and provide technical support. Besides, I’m sure it’ll be fine with the six, erm, nine of us all down there anyway.”

Odie let out a sigh of relief, putting on his headset. “Thanks man.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Zag gave the smaller man a thumbs up as he, and the other two women, followed Jay downstairs, onto the first level of the temple.

The smell was pretty overpowering, like the sweetest nectar. It seemed to stick to the inside of their noses and make their heads fuzzy and bodies warm.

“Ugg gross,” Athena quickly covered her nose, “I hate sweets.”

Percy silently agreed, already putting on a respirator. So was Jay.

“Well if we put on our equipment then it should be fine.” He reminded the younger woman and she groaned while putting on her mask.

“This thing is so awkward.”

“Awww, can’t handle a little mask,” Archie teased.

“Hey! Where’s yours?”

He made a pshhh sound before declaring, “I don’t need to wear mine. Immune to poisons and diseases remember? Besides, I don’t mind the smell.”

“Oh great, Mr perfect and his bill of perfect health.”

“Aww, you think I’m perfect?”

Neil sighed, he was no happier than anyone else to be wearing such unflattering goggles and mask but was more sick of these two. “We’d be in and out of here a lot faster if you two stopped flirting.”

“We are not-!”

“Alright guys let's split up,” Jay suggested, agreeing with Neil but not wanting an argument to come up again. “We can go in groups of three to search the temple faster.”

Theresa nodded in agreement. “We can meet up down in the basement.

“Okay, Therisa, you go with Neil and Zag. Atlanta, you’re with Herry and Percy. Archie, Tessa, you’re with me,” With Jay having split them off

Archie, of course, was annoyed that he was split from Atlanta, though it made sense. He felt stupid for having riled her up, but she was so cute when she was mad. It wasn’t his fault. It was then that he felt a warm shudder run through his body. Not wholly unpleasant but pretty random.

“Archie?” Tess floated up to the boy, lightly tapping his shoulder, snapping him back to attention. Her giggles, while muffled by the mask, sounded as sweet as the air around them.

“Wait what?” He thought aloud as he began to walk.

“Jay is gonna leave us behind if we don’t hurry,” She reached to grab his arm but thought against it.

Archie rushed up to join the fearless leader. His own nose in his phone map app, courtesy of Odie.

“There are a few traps from what the Priests said, but none of them are deadly,” Odie said, voice coming loud and clear through the speaker.

“What should we be expecting?” Jay asked.

“Trap doors, slides to secret rooms, looping corridors that cause you to go in circles for hours. That sort of thing.”

“So we could end up trapped here forever?” Theresa asked Archie wasn’t too shocked she was also part of the call.

“Not forever, just a while until someone can get you out.”

“Sounds fun,” Atlanta said sarcastically.

“Well, if you use your chalk to mark the way back you should be fine.”

“That’s pretty low tech for you,” Jay smiled to himself.

They could practically hear Odie shrug through the phone, “If it works it works.”

“Alright, everyone be sure to keep your phones handy. We’ll touch base in an hour.”

Everyone agreed on their ends and the call ended.

There was some silence as they looked at the scattering of vines and blooming golden flowers. They had a flashlight however without people around these things were growing in the complete darkness.

While Jay pondered what could have triggered such an aggressive species to grow while Archie was pondering what was going to drive him mad first, the quiet or the burning under his skin.

A part of him knew he should just put on the fucking mask. It really wasn’t a big deal, but his poor pride, he’d never hear the end of it from Atlanta.

So instead he opted to solve the silence.

“So, Tess, are you not allowed to talk to us or something?”

“I…” She was taken aback a little by being suddenly addressed. “Well no, we’re just not supposed to help you. Unless it’s an emergency of course.”

“Cool cool,” He wasn’t really sure what to say next, he didn’t really know her as well even though they had classes together. They were part of different teams yet their teams seemed to often cross paths. Maybe that’s why they were assigned on this task together.

As he racked his mind for a topic Archie remembered back in class, it was literature. Iris was finishing explaining their next assignment on classical poetry. Something he was already pretty familiar with. He liked reading the old epic Greek poems long before becoming a part of this crazy new world.

“Oh yes, you’ll be working in pairs,” The Goddess said.

Archies eyes lit up at this, oh to hear those next beautiful words…

“You can pick your own partner.”

The rest of what was said was lost on Archie as the room erupted into excited chatter as he scanned the room for Atlanta. Any excuse to spend time together was a good excuse, right? Besides, they lived together and had done a project together not long ago.

What he was choosing to conveniently forget was they did terribly on that project and barely handed anything in. The arguing, finding excuses for each other to not start, spending project time just hanging out. It was kinda a mess.

He made eye contact with the huntress. The grin on his face that was quickly shot down when he saw Atlanta seemed to already be chatting with someone.

She looked over, no time to hide his dashed hopes. To be fair she didn’t seem to notice or at least make a big deal out of it, she just shrugged, pointed to her project partner and mouthed a quick “sorry”. Before turning away.

Later she’d explain to him that she couldn’t afford to do that poorly on another project after the shit show that was their history report. Winging it in battle was one thing, winging a presentation was an entirely more stressful idea.

So now Archie was alone and losing partners fast, now considering just waiting out until no one was left and asking to do this on his own. Something he was used to doing back in plain old mortal high school.

“Hello?”

He was ripped out of his thoughts by a soft voice. Looking up he saw the sickly pale figure, floating next to him. Did she ever walk?

“Hey, Tessa right?” Archie asked, he knew who she was but didn’t really have her name memorized.

“Ya,” Her eyes seemed to light up a bit. “I was just wondering, if you don’t already have a partner, if we could do this together?”

Well, it wasn’t like he was being swarmed with partners.

“Sure,” He shrugged, trying to play it off cool and casual.

She was hardly the prettiest girl, too skinny, bags under her eyes, hair that was a wild poofy mess with no attempt to style or control it. Though seeing how happy being accepted made her helped lift his own spirits a bit. At the very least Tessa had an infectious smile and demeanour.

That realization made him immediately feel bad, judging this poor woman based on her appearance which she didn’t seem to have much control over.

“So…” She said, brushing a few strand curls behind her ear. “I was thinking, since everyone else is probably gonna do Greek and Roman stuff, maybe we could do our project on Classical Persian poetry?”

He raised his brow at this, “Do you know a lot about Persian poetry?”

“Not really,” She chuckled nervously. “But I think Iris might appreciate something different for once. She seemed to emphasize expanding our horizons and taking risks with this.”

Archie nodded though in reality he wasn’t really listening that hard. This was all just an easy A class for him after all.

“Ya sure, let's do it!”

He could hear her hand tap eagerly on her arm, not that he had room to talk with his own knee bouncing at 110mph. 

“So um, number?”

“Yes, of course,” they pulled out their phones to exchange numbers. Though it wasn’t like they didn’t know where each other's campus dorms were.

For the rest of the class, which was about half an hour, they were talking about different poets they enjoyed, reciting the ones they remembered, pulling up others they hadn’t memorized on their phones.

Most people he knew weren’t as interested in poetry like him. Especially within his friend group. He put in so much effort to learn about Atlanta’s interests and passions. Mostly environmental stuff. It was a really nice treat to have someone share his passions without looking so put-upon about it. To just effortlessly bounce info off each other like a game of passing the special interest.

Huh, maybe this project wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
